


Pracetice on me

by Tetralea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940!Bucky Barnes, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cliche, First Time, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sex, pre serum!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Stucky drabble. The biggest cliche ever, but I love it!Steve have never kissed, and what a better way to know how it is than kissing Bucky, right?





	Pracetice on me

‘So, what should I do to the girls?’ Steve asked nervously sitting at the opposite to Bucky on the sofa. 

‘I have already to you, Stevie, first kiss them gently, and after your instincts will know. Don’t worry.’ Bucky tried to calm him laughing softly at his nervousness. 

‘What if they don’t? I’m not you, Buck!’ He crossed his arms turning his head to the other direction protesting. He felt the cuissons dip behind him as Bucky crawled closer. The warm touch on his cheeks wasn’t unfamiliar nor when the brunette turned his face to look him in the eye. 

‘Then you just think about it. Slightly turn their heads and kiss them.’ Bucky whispered dangerously close to Steve, but he couldn’t move backwards. The bright blue eyes pulled him in, hypnotized him. ‘Kiss them slowly, only lips first, wait until they sigh and then deepen the kiss. If they don’t, bite their bottom lip slightly. Kiss them deeply but slowly, be gentle but confident.’ Bucky purred still holding Steve’s cheeks in his hands. ‘After that kiss their neck, make them sigh slightly and return to the place where they are the most sensitive.’ He explained it carefully making Steve swallow. 

‘I still can’t imagine it. I have never done this. I haven’t kissed anyone but you when you practiced with me.’ Steve’s voice was rusty and shaking a bit, but never leaned back from his friend. 

‘You want to practice more, Stevie?’ Bucky grinned and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips softly to the blond one’s. He crawled even closer brushing his lips to the thin ones, tasting them tenderly. He moaned in surprise when Steve bit his bottom lip making his open his lips, letting him deepen the kiss. He moaned into the smaller man’s mouth again and again before breaking the kiss and moving onto his neck without thinking. His soft, warm lips were in contrast with his sharp teeth working on the thin, sensitive skin. He always loved Steve’s neck, he couldn’t explain why but he did. Now, being able to taste it was something purely exciting and arousing. 

‘Oh, Bucky!’’ Steve moaned quietly, letting his fingers sink into the brown locks pulling his friend even closer. 

‘Do you want to know what you should do after this?’ Bucky asked with voice husky, eagerly sucking on the sensitive skin. 

‘Yes!’ The answer was instant, urging. 

‘After this you will undress her, first the shirt! Kissing her chest, fondling her breasts, lowering to her stomach!’ Bucky commented every movement of his, making Steve breathing uneven. ‘Than you can go up again, kissing him passionately, massaging his tights… Oh, Steve!’ He moaned as he palmed him through his pants. ‘Tell me to stop!’ 

‘I don’t want you to stop!’ Steve bit his lip and he removed Bucky’s shirt and unbuttoned his pants, sliding it of off his hips. 

‘As you wish!’ Bucky groaned pulling the small pants down straddling Steve’s tights. ‘After all this you can use your hands, a little massage…’ His voice got trapped in his throat when the long slim fingers got wrapped around his throbbing cock. ‘Yes, like this!’ He shuddered and pulled Steve’s cock free, stoking it slowly. ‘You can use your mouth after, however…’

‘You don’t have to!’ Steve interrupted him between two moans. 

‘But I want to!’ Bucky stood up and kneel between Steve’s legs. He licked an insecure, long strip on Steve’s shaft, tasting his precum on his tongue when it run through his tip. He was always at the receiving end of this, therefore had no idea how women did it. He only knew how he liked it. In minutes his mouth was locked around Steve’s cock moving his head up and down slowly, using his tongue to give him more pleasure. 

‘What comes after this?’ Steve asked, barely being able to keep himself from coming. With an obscene noise he let the long, heavy member slip out of his mouth and Bucky crawled back to Steve’s lap. 

‘Now, I usually use my finger one after the other to make room for myself, but you don’t have to do so.’ He looked Steve in the eye with a serious expression. ‘However, if you want to, as you are the one wanting to practice…’His voice was insecure, but serious. He wanted it. He was longing after Steve for so long, it just seemed natural. 

‘Maybe we should go to the bedroom then.’ Steve suggested, kicking of his pants and briefs. 

There were no restrains anymore. He made Bucky lay on his back kissing him hungrily, stroking his cock with one hand circling his entrance with the other. He soothed Bucky through the pain of two of his fingers, slowly making him relax. 

He used some lubricant for the third finger and kept going until Bucky's painful groanes turned into moans of pleasure. 

Their lips met in a needy kiss when Stave carefully pushed the tip of his cock to Bucky’s ass. He went slow, giving him time to get used to the new feeling and restraining himself from coming there and then. It was tight and hot. Bucky’s whole body seemed to be even hotter than it naturally was, and the view made him crazy. The brunette’s body was perfect and beautiful. With a sudden thrust of Bucky’s hips Steve started to move, first slowly, being very careful not to hurt Bucky. It wasn’t easy first but his body guided him. After finding some leverage and thrusting faster and deeper the room quickly become heated and loud by their moans and sounds of pleasure. Steve slowly brought both of them to orgasm. First it was Bucky, his body shuddered, mouth fall open, fingers interlocking with Steve’s. His cum covered his whole chest after the blond man hit his prostate over and over. Than it was Steve, whispering Bucky’s name, releasing into him, collapsing onto the wide chest. 

‘Now, you know how to do it with the girls.’ Bucky whispered after some minutes of quiet, stoking his fingers through the blond hair. Steve lifted himself on his elbow and kissed Bucky tenderly. 

‘I never want to do it with them. I only want to do it to you.’ He sighed starting something unspeakable between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, any opinion on this shortie?


End file.
